Turning of the Universe
by Divyanna0716
Summary: "You're the Doctor " I said looking into his eyes ... they were old and some people would have called him cold but I knew he was only lonely and full of guilt and regret "The last time Lord ... You feel the turn of the Universe " I continued as the Doctor looked on at me weary . " I am the Universe Doctor " I smiled at him a breath taking smile full of empathy. "And I feel ... you
1. Chapter 1

**_I dont own doctor who, but Luna and her ideas are mine, so no stealing please._**

**_Read, review, constructive criticism welcome, no flames please._**

**_And if you know this book its because I poasted it on wattpad under a different username._**

* * *

My name is Jacklynn Belle Smith, And I'm the universe, Confused, well then let me start from the beginning.

I used tho be a normal human girl from the planet earth, And I would do what normal human girls would do, NOT.

I was never normal, I was that neighbor you'd try to avoid because I was so weird you were afraid you would catch it.

Normal girls would sneak out to see boys, I would sneak out to see the stars.

When I was caught my parents would ask me why, I would say "you can't exactly see the stars in the morning can you"

(yeah I was a cheeky kid, pshhhh who am I kidding, I still am)

Normal little girls would play with barbies, I would make a sword out of sticks and go on an adventure in the woods behind the house.

Christmas time normal kids asked for toys and electronics, I asked for books, like lord of the rings, and the dragon riders of pern, ones full of adventure and Heroes, and a telescope.

I was smarter then kids my age should be, and more curious, and I wouldnt be telling the truth if I said it never got me in trouble.

I remember this one time my mom was going to the hospital to visit a friend and I was told to wait in the hall, she figured as there were a lot of people around I should be okay, and how much trouble could I get in at a hospital anyway, a lot it turns out.

Let's just say when I see a big red switch on the wall that says emergency pull, don't leave me standing next to it.

It wasn't long after that, that I had decided in my young thirteen year old age to be curious enough to wonder what a school looks like at night (it looked like it did in the day only, darker, emptier, and a lot more creepy, if you were wondering)

It seemed going in there had set off a silent alarm and not five minutes later I had been brought to the station and questioned.

My parents were called and while I was waiting one of the officers had a mini TV and playing on it was none other than doctor who (Not that I knew that at the time ) To say I was glued to the TV was an understatement, When my parents got to the station they were speachless (no really, they were to shocked to speak) To see me sitting stock still and not causing trouble or annoying the officers with my sass as they had called it once.

I had refused to leave the station until I had been told what I was watching.

Then, much to the officers confusion, thanked him personally for bringing me in, and proceeded in walking out leaving a bunch of baffled police officers and confused parents.

That was the start of a long six year obsession of Doctor who, starting from William Hartnell (the first Doctor for those of you who don't know) to Peter Capaldi.

(The twelfth doctor or the thirteenth doctor, its hard to say, season Seven was weird and made almost to no sense what so ever) But it wasn't just doctor who, no it was all BBC stuff like who's line is it anyway, are you being served, and Monty python, and that not an obsession, more of a, way of life, Only a true Monty python fan would understand they reference, anyway.

My parents didn't mind my obsession.

I got into less trouble.

Don't get me wrong I still got into trouble, only, less of it, mostly, a bit, ish, Don't judge me...

Anyway, It was a nice beautifully sunny summer day, and I was, wait for it. Inside watching Doctor who, SUPRISE, not, but when I got up to change the disk something flashed out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to look to where it was coming from and saw my dresser, and behind it a blue light was coming out.

I hesitated for a second, leave it alone and watch doctor who, or investigate.

"Damn my curiosity "I muttered to myself as I hurried over to my dresser and pushed it off from the wall.

I looked to see where the light is coming from and saw it, the crack, no, not a crack.

The crack, the split in the skin of the universe, from doctor who.

"No way " I breathed out In wonder.

I brought my hand up and ran my fingers along the crack that was emitting blue light, for a few seconds nothing happened then it ate me( yes it ate me no it didn't grab a fork stab me then digest me, it opened up wide and slirped me in, like you would a noodle, was I scared, I'd like to say I wasn't but as my only thoughts at the time we're AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, What I want to say, and what actually happened we're two very different things)

Wind was whipping around my body as I was thrown into the time vortex.

I saw colors, every color, spinning forever in an endless cycle, it felt like an eternity I was being hurteled through space and time, and for all i know it could have been, sometimes I could hear the wheezing of the TARDIS but as soon as I had heard it , it had stopped, then.

Everything froze, after nothing picked back up I slowly opened my eyes, and it was beautiful, the time vortex, its colors and never ending swirls is the most beautiful thing I will ever see.

Then I looked closer and around me is golden dust, I inspected it closer and it looked like what went into rose at the end of series one, it is literally time.

I slowly reached for it and ran my fingers through it like you would water, nothing happened then it the golden dust slowly started to move, it went up my arm burning as it went and I started swinging my arm around to try and push it off, but it does nothing, it reaches my elbow and I start swinging with desperation to get it off me, who knows what it could do, It started spinning around me slowly and picking up speed the farther up my body it got.

Like a mini twister around me.

Then a flash of golden leaves me blinded and I hear them, voices, in my head, like a weight of ten ton bricks making my skull feel like ts being split open.

Some of the voices are screaming, some are laughing, some are in misery, some are cursing me, there all talking to me, at the same time, and I feel them, all of them, life, death, every planet, every galaxy solar system, every person that ever was, ever will be, and is, every reality, time and space around me, like dust in the wind passing by with what can happen, what will happen, and what never should, and I can feel it, I am it, The Turning of the Universe.

When the weight of the voices full of misery in my head feel like too much, when I feel like I'm about to burn up and die, a voice joins with the rest in my head, an ancient voice, so alone and tired the voice is, unlike the others its not asking for help, nor does it want any, its a statement, two words all across time and space, across the universe where millions and millions are suffering for a war.

The voice whispers one last time the words echoing in my head as the pain and voices fade to almost nothing and darkness creeps up on me.

**No** **More.**

* * *

I shot up with a gasp and was breathing heavily, I put my hand to my chest and slow my heart and breathing down.

The voices are still there but this time there manageable sort of, its nothing a good asprin and some BBC television wouldn't fix.

Then I remember what happened and I looked down to see me not in my PJs as I was when I was sucked into the vortex, but It was a TARDIS blue long sleeved tight shirt that showed my collar bones and part of my shoulders but wasn't too showey, a black leather jacket.

I had on matching TARDIS blue flats, white skinny jeans, and a white circular scarf that was rapped around my neck once then the other part hung down to my belly, I also had what looked like an alien gun holstered to me on my side hidden by my jacket, it was a 45 model with glowing TARDIS blue swirling designs, its only a stun gun, it can put anything asleep for as long as I want.

I was still wearing the pure gold and ruby ring on my ring finger that lily got me on my sixteenth b day.

I sighed in relief.

I stood up but wobbled a bit, I was taller then I was before, odd, I looked up and looked around the room.

It was all white and all square and bare except on the left wall there was a full body mirror.

I took long strides over to it, while I was walking I realised I was more grace full then I was before, mostly because I didn't fall after walking two feet.

I stopped when I was in front of the full body mirror.

I was shocked, I couldn't stop stairing at myself, I was beautiful, my hair is black as night and falls to my mid back in perfect curls, my jaw is squared off and hard, my chin is square but also soft, my cheek bones are sharp and angular and, Dear Lord I'm pail, like paper pail, I have a small nose that fits perfectly on my face, my lips are a lushes pail pink and small, My body is slender but not super skinny, I have curves, all in the right places, but that's not what stands out, no, what stands out are my eyes, they are all colors, never staying the same, one color leads to another to another and so on and so on, they are deep and its like looking into eternity, the colors were fluxing and swirling, like the time vortex, I look like a dark vixen, a goddess, I raise my hand to touch my cheek bones and stop and look pull them back down to reveal long nimble fingers and my nails are painted TARDIS blue, I look back up and I smile at my reflection and my lips curve up to reveal pearly white perfectly straight teeth, I giggled to myself giddy.

"I'm beautiful" I say to my reflection still stunned, then stop as I realize my voice was different .

"New voice"I said "Curious and curiouser"I said in my new voice that had a British accent and was husky and downright sexy.

I grin at myself and take my own breath away damn, I think to myself as I shake my head.

I am so full of myself i chuckeled.

I closed my eyes and let the power flowing through me build up and felt around.

I gasped I can really feel time, I can see it, every reality every dimension, I con go see Sherlock Holmes, the new BBC version, I can meet merlin, I can do any thing I want, go anywhere, any time.

_What about your family_, the thought crosses my mind and I start searching for them and there reality but freeze when I come up blank.

I search all the reality's again and misery settles in the pit of my stomach making me feel nauseous as yet again I come up empty handed, it can't be gone, its an entire reality.

Then it set in what happened, the crack in the skin of the universe, it is supposed to make whoever or whatever it comes in contact with unmade, as it literally never will have happened, I touched it and was sucked in, I'm alive, and I absorbed the universe, but, my reality, gone, I can go anywhere, everywhere in space and time, but home, I start hyperventilating as it set in, I killed an entire reality, that's a universe full of people, that dosnt exist any more, because of me, breath, I told my self, when I was calmed down enough it hit me.

I'm alone, my family's gone, my mom, my dad, my only friend lily, there gone, and there never coming back, and its my fault, An entire reality.

Tears blurred my vision and I tried to stop them but they fell on their own, and I cried, not a fell and got hurt cry, it was a silent cry, I was sobbing, heart broken sobs, and I couldn't stop, the tears kept falling and it felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, I couldn't even stand any more, I stumbled to the right and hit the wall trying to keep myself up right as I broke, I rested my back against the wall and slowly slid down.

My mom will never wake me up again in the morning, my dad will never pour me a glass of milk and ask me about how I slept and listen to me pour me heart out about the silliest dream ever, lily, my best friend will never be there for me again when I'm feeling down and my parents just don't get it, well never stay up late and watch British comedy again, when I'm done on an adventure there well be nobody for me to go to, to tell my stories to when I have had enough, they don't even exist anymore, now because of me they never had.

I don't know how long I sat there crying and hugging myself to try and keep myself together.

When I finally stopped crying I thought I would feel better, but it was worse.

I was drowning in misery, trying to keep myself from breaking was hard enough, but not even being able to cry about it.

I just sat there hugging myself and mourning the loss of my family and friends, and every other poor sod in that reality I had killed.

I sighed they wouldn't want this, they would want me to get up and put on a brave face.

So I did, I got up and walked over to the mirror, I looked in my eyes and flinched, I was guilty in pain and alone.

"So much for a brave face " I muttered.

I put on a mask and looked back I visibly flinchednagain and looked away just as quickly.

No mask on I was in pain and you could feel and see it miles away, mask on was worse because I was just empty.

I clucked my tongue in irritation and was getting irritated in myself.

There was a crack and the mirror blew up.

I shielded my face with my hands but none of it hit me.

I glared sharply at the now blown up mirror.

"My emotions are intensified and now when I'm angry things blow up " ...

I threw my hands up in the air then turned around.

"If the doctor con do this so can -" ...ohh.

How did I not see it, I'm thick, really thick.

Its the crack from doctor who, the time vortex, and I heard the TARDIS earlier.

My time line is obviously entwined with the doctors, and I see it now.

I need some one who understands what its like to kill every body they know, and is still raw from it, someone who is lonely and guilty and covers it with sass, I need nine, after the time war, and after 'rose', so 'the end of the world' then.

"I'm sorry mom, dad, lily" I whispered to nothing.

'Watch me run" I smirked and disappeared with a crack and a flash of time energy.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, i never like the first chapters of anything i post and no madder how many times i re wrote it i never got it to my liking so im just posting this one.**_

_**Anyway, Read, Review, Like.**_

goodbye loves

bela


	2. End of the World

_**Disclaimer I don't own anything doctor who related.**_

_**But Jack and her ideas are mine.**_

**_Constructive criticism welcome, no flames please, don't like don't read._**

* * *

I appeared on the platform the TARDIS would land on, I disappeared from the white room and reappeared somewhere else in space and time, I bent space and time, without even trying, I grinned and chuckled to my self and then turned on the spot and walked to the gallery.

There's no use waiting in there, it will just look suspicious to the doctor.

I walked in and was interrupted by the steward.

He gave me an angry look.

"Who are you " he demanded."How did you get in here "

"NPCs " I muttered and shook my head.

_I need phychic paper _ thought and I felt something warm in my back pocket.

I opened it thinking of an invite and gave it to him.

He grabbed it out of my hands and looked at it, eyes widening for a small second before he gave it back to me.

"Why didn't you say so" he said and ushered me over farther into the gallery and went up to the pedestal.

"Jack Smith , High Empress of Tamriel "

(A/N yes I'm kind of going through a skyrim faze )

Then I walked over to the window and looked down at earth, I clasped my hands behind my back and just stood there, gazing at what used to be my home, Its beautiful, But only serves as a reminder of how alone I am, of how lost,Its not even my home anymore, never was, my earth, from my reality, gone, I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the doctor and rose Tyler be shouted out.

And was nocked out of my sad and guilty thoughts by a north accent saying."Hello" in a cheery voice.

I glanced to the doctor and rose and half smiled there way, then looked back out the window.

"Who are you " the doctor asked, ever curious, I smile to myself.

"ProfessorJacklynn Belle Smith ...but you can call me jack everyone does" I smiled then frowned.

" or did ... will ... huh " I grunted " always get the tenses mixed up ... and you two " I asked even though I knew the answers already.

"Smith, nice name " the doctor complemented me with a smile.

"Thanks " I half grinned at him showing off my new pearly whites.

"And I'm the doctor and this is Rose Tyler" he said and pointed rose out with his chin as he said her name.

She smiled at me and I winked at her saying hi with my eyes.

"The Doctor " I mused out loud "Is that who you are or what you do " I questioned while looking him in the eyes.

I saw surprise flash his eyes for a second then he grinned with appreciation at me.

"Clever ... " he complemented again.

"weeeell " I said cockily with a smirk and winked at him .

My heart skipped a beat ... two complements in under five minuets that _ has _to be a record for nine.

"The Stewart said you were high empress of tamriel " the doctor asked.

"Did he now " I said with a knowing look and smirk at the doctor.

"Yeah, and funny that, I've been around awhile, and I've never heard of tamriel " It was the doctors turn to give me a knowing look.

I smiled at him and pulled out my psychic paper and handed it to the doctor.

He opened it and read _silly him for believing_ it.

His eyes found mine in an instant and I smiled a secretive smile and put my fingers to my lips ."shhhhhhhhhh".

He grinned at me again and handed me back the paper, I opened it and looked down and read.

**I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me.**

I looked at him and laughed my new laugh.

I put the paper back in my butt pocket and crossed an x over my heart and put my hand up next to my face Showing my pointer and middle finger.

"Scouts Honor"I swore.

"What just happened " rose asked unsure but amused with our banter.

We looked at her and in sync said.

"Psychic paper " we looked at each other and smiled.

"Its a female you " she said after looking from me to the doctor and back again .

I smiled and winked at her.

"Are you an alien" she asked curiously.

"Blunt arnt you" I asked appraisingly.

She blushed and looked down.

"I didn't mean to insult you or-".

"Nah, don't be sorry love, curiosity is good for 'ya, don't be afraid to speak your mind"

She smiled and red tinted her cheeks again, I don't know if its from the complements or me calling her love.

"So are you ... an alien " she asked interested.

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about it.

"Nooooo"? I said unsure, but it sounded like a question, even to me.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe, I'm honestly not sure " I shrugged.

"How can you not know " she asked confused.

"Its been a long day ... " I shrugged as if that explained everything.

The doctor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the door opened and the Stewart called out.

"And now may I present the next honored guest, Representing the forest of cheam ... we have tree's" I zoned out what the steered was saying and was watching as the aliens came and went.

Jabe came over to us and stood in front of the doctor.

"The gift of peace I bring you the cutting of my grandfather " she gave the cutting to rose .

The doctor patted himself down.

"Thank you uhh yes, gifts".He froze and smiled at her .

"I give you in return, air from my lungs"He broth on Jabes face.

I snorted as Jabe got a look in her face and looked intimately at the doctor who was smirking.

"Clever " I complemented him under my breath.

He glanced at me and winked then looked back to Jabe who pretended not to see our play full banter.

"How ... intimate " she said and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Poor girl tree thing, fallen for his charms already.

He sent her a cheeky grin and said.

"There's more where that came from"I snorted, it didn't sound lady like and Jabe looked over to me.

" I don't think i have met you yet, I am Jabe, and you are " she asked and smiled pleasantly at me.

" Jack Smith ... " I smiled charmingly at her "As a gift of peace i give a kiss" and grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

I dropped it and her cheeks tinted a darker brown.

"But you may call me Belle " I said to her with a flirty smirk.

"Your too kind " she said fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"I must visit other guests, it was a pleasure meeting you, Belle, Doctor" she nodded her head at us and I winked saying goodbye and she left.

I turned to the doctor to see him looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What, you were flirting " I reminded him, the look on his face making me defensive.

"I was not " he said mock shocked.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say"I said with an eye roll.

"Well as fun as this is, I'm going to go have a nice talk with the face of boe, you two have fun " I smiled at them and started walking away then stopped and turned around to face them.

"Oh and doctor " he looked at me in the eyes and I looked at him deadly serious.

"Its not a gravity pocket, the memes arnt real, don't trust the tramp, and ummm one more thing " I started thinking hard, and the doctor looked on in confusion "ummmmm " I snapped my fingers "Right, don't forget rose" I smiled and waved then walked away.

"Doctor, what did she mean " I heard rose ask then they were approached by more aliens.

I didn't really talk to jack, I actually only waited till they were in the other observation room and jumped (its what I'm now going to call it as bending time and space doesn't sound so cool).

I appeared off to the side but they were to preoccupied to see me.

I watched the two and let them have their moment before I jumped in.

"Yeah and I'm here to because you brought me, so just tell me" rose demanded.

"Earth death in twenty minuets, Earth death in twenty minutes" A computer voice said.

"Humans" I said and both of their heads snapped over to me sitting on the railing.

"It's the end of the world and they ask personal questions" I tisked at Rose.

"Jack " Rose asked surprised.

I smirked "Present " I raised my hand a bit then dropped it and jumped off the railing.

"When did you get there " The doctor asked me.

"Don't remember, but saw you two and figured I'd let you have your domestic, then I got bored and thought to hell with it" and I swung my arms around in a very eleven way.

I finished making my way over to the window and looked out it.

I smiled at the earth.

"Beautiful, isn't it " .

My gaze turned wistful as I watched it spin.

"What about you " Rose asked me.

"What about me what " I asked amused With a smirk.

"Your home, what planet do you come from "She asked curiously.

White hot pain flashed in me as my heart clenched and the guilt reappeared and I looked away.

I put my hands in my pockets and looked at the earth.

"I'm, kind of, homeless at the moment " I said trying not to give out any information ... I'm just not ready to talk about it, it literally just happened.

"Homeless " Rose asked surprised.

I looked at her and saw pity and curiosity.

The doctor was looking at me with a speculating gaze.

I looked him in the eyes and realized he saw the pain and guilt in my eyes.

My throat constricted.

I cleared my throat and looked away unable to maintain his piercing gaze any longer.

I put my mask on to cover any emotion that might leak through and plastered on a well practiced fake smile and looked at rose again.

"Well what fun is it to have a home, I have the whole entire universe to explore"I dodged her question with ease.

She smiled at me relieved she didn't bring up a soar subject, okay rose bought it, I glanced at the doctor to see him frowning at me, okay, so the doctor doesn't buy it, I glanced away from him so he didn't see me glance at him , which he did see, and it only made him frown deeper .

_Stop being so clever_ thought in my head in annoyance.

His eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead.

This time it was my turn to frown at him.

_What was that about_ I shook my head at him and turned back to rose.

"Haven't you ever been told not to argue with the designated driver " I asked her playfully.

* * *

Doctors POV

I saw pain and guilt light her eyes when Rose asked her where her home was.

The same pain and guilt I feel when I think of Gallifrey.

The light she had before left as her shoulders dropped, it was only a bit and anyone else would have missed it but I didn't.

She put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm, kind of, homeless at the moment" she said and I could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

I watched her unsure and speculatingly.

She glanced at me and I saw what I saw the first time except this time she's making an effort to hide it.

She cleared her throat and looked away.

Her face then became void of all emotion and she smiled at rose.

I frowned at her.

That was a well rehearsed fake smile, Rose smiled back at her relieved, of course it would fool a human, but not me, I've been around a while and have seen every fake smile and even used a few myself.

"What fun is it to have a home, I have an entire universe to explore " her voice slightly strained.

She glanced at me to see me frowning at her then looked away, which made me frown more, she was trying to hide something and trying to pretend to be okay, she's trying not to make us worry, or is she trying not to make us suspicious.

_Stop being so clever,_ an annoyed husky females voice rang out in my head as clear as a bell.

My eyebrows shot up surprised.

She glanced at me and frowned her deep swirling eyes looking into mine.

_What was that about,_ It said again then she shook her head and looked back to rose.

She must not know she's doing it.

Now there are only more questions about her than before.

How can she do that, what is she, what is she hiding, what did she mean when she said those things earlier, when did she get in here, she wasn't before then she just was.

And who is she.

"Haven't you ever been told not to argue with the designated driver " her playfull voice nocking me out of my thoughts .

* * *

Jacks POV

Rose smiled at me.

"Actually yeah" she looked back at the earth and grabbed out her phone.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi ... were out of range ... just a bit"

"Tell ya what " the doctor said and I zoned out the rest of the conversation letting them have there moment.

I'm doing that a lot, can't find the will to but in more then I already have.

I thought being around the doctor would help.

I gazed out letting my mask down and emotions leak back in.

Sadness, is the first thing I felt, then lonely, dont get me wrong I've always felt lonely, but ive allways had people to go to when i do get lonely, but now, now I have no one to go to.

Seeing the earth like this made it worse, it looked just pitiful, Turing next to an exploding sun.

I don't think I'll be able to watch my planet burn, even if its not _my_ planet, its still my home.

Something touched my arm and I was startled ( now when you get startled you have two responses ... fight or flight ... I have always done a bit of both )

I jumped back a few feet and took my stun gun out of its holster and pointed it at what ever touched me in a flash, I did it so fast I didn't know it had happened till I saw it in my hand.

I looked up to see the doctor looking at me then looked down to the gun a hard look went into his eyes and he looked back at me.

_The oncoming storm_ I thought to myself startled.

The doctors eyebrows twitched.

I put the gun down then back into my holster hidden by my jacket

"Its only a stun gun, the world is dangerous doctor... I don't use real weapons" I looked away back out the window.

_I would never intentionally hurt somebody_ I thought to myself and put my hands in my jacket pockets again.

The doctor just looked at me.

I expected him to just walk away, people with guns usually throw him off even if he had liked them at first.

But he surprised me by walking over me and standing next to me also looking out the window.

"Where's Rose " I asked breaking the silence between us.

"Talking with her mum " he said and jerked his head in her direction

I glanced in her direction to see her talking on the phone.

Then looked back out the window.

I thought of the episode and saw the part where the space satellite quakes.

(What I didn't know was the doctor had seen it as well as I had thought it, I imagined myself in it plenty of times, it wasn't hard to place myself next to the doctor and rose when it happened )

"You think that's amazing, wait till you see the bill " the doctor said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"That was five billion years ago, shes dead now, five billion years later my mums dead " rose said still shocked about the whole time travel thing.

I snorted at her.

"Your a joy at party's arnt you " i said getting some of my cheeky sarcastic light back.

"Hold on to something loves , this is going to be bumpy " I said looking at the ceiling.

Then the station shook.

When it stopped the doctor looked at me eyes wide shock and disbelieve in them.

"Well that's not supposed to happen " I said then looked at rose.

* * *

Doctors POV

I saw her looking out the window.

She looked lost and sad a deep sadness that leaves you numb inside and alone.

I walked over to her.

She looked broken, but she hid it well, very well, too well, she shouldn't have to hide it.

I have to help her, I have to fix her.

I especially know what holding emotions like that in does to you, it will tare you apart.

She didn't hear me approach she was to occupied with her own thoughts .

I softly touched her arm and she jumped and whipped around and faster then even my time lord eyes can see pulled a gun on me .

I looked down at the gun then back up at her and I was disappointed and angry ... a gun ... really ... there are thousands of other ways to solve your problems and a gun is not one of them ...

The hard and scared look in her eyes softened as she looked Into mine .

_The oncoming storm_ I heard in my head.

My eyebrows twitched in irritation ... how did she know that name.

She lowered her gun and put it back in her jacket out of view.

She glanced away like she was unable to meet my eyes.

"Its only a stun gun, the world is dangerous doctor, I dont use real weapons " she said then turned back to look at the earth ... her reflection on the glass showing pain filled eyes ...

_I would never intentionally hurt somebody_ A pain filled voice whispered in my head.

My hearts clenched, and I watched as her back clenched a little as if she was getting herself prepared.

I watched her for a second trying to decide what to do.

I walked over and stood next to her.

She looked surprised for a second then brushed it off.

"Where's rose " she asked me.

"Talking to her mum " I jerked my head over in roses direction.

She glanced over to rose.

Than saw pictures in my head of me, rose, and jack standing next to each other jack looking at the ceiling then the station shook.

I shook myself out of Jacks thoughts then rose walked over a wondrous look on her face she also looked slightly dazed.

"You think that's amazing wait till you see the bill" I said with a cheeky grin in her direction.

"That was five billion years ago ... she's dead now ... five billion years later my mums dead " rose said still sounding dazed.

Before I could open my mouth Jack snorted.

"Your a joy at party's arnt you"she teased Rose with a smirk.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Hold on to something loves, This is going to be bumpy " she said.

Then the satellite shook.

I snapped me head up and looked at the positions we were in and realized I saw this in jacks head not moments before.

I started at her in shock.

She looked from me to Rose.

"That's not supposed to happen " she said.

Jacks POV

Not five seconds later a voice came over the intercom.

"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, Thanking you"

The doctors eyes snapped to me.

"That's not a gravity pocket ... you said to me its not a gravity pocket " he walked over to me eyes narrowed.

"How did you do that ... how could you possibly know what's going to happen "The doctor asked more shocked then anything.

I looked him calmly in the eyes with a knowing look.

"I know everything " I shrugged as if it explained everything.

"We have to get back to the gallery" the doctor said after a second of looking in my eyes.

He turned and walked to the stairway leading out of the room ...

He turned back when he didn't hear me fallowing him .

"Come on we don't have all - " but stopped when I wasn't anywhere in the room to be found .

Doctors POV

I turned around when I didn't hear jacks graceful footsteps behind me .

"Come on we don't have all -" but cut myself off when she wasn't in the room behind me .

"Doctor ... where is Jack " Rose asked me.

My eyes did a firm sweep of the room and saw nothing of her .

It was a square room and there was only one door .

Where could she have gone, More importantly, how.

"I don't know " I said bewildered but not surprised.

"Do you think we'll see her again " Rose asked.

"I've no doubt about it" I said then turned and kept walking.

Jacks POV

I have a flare for being dramatic.

In case you couldn't tell with the stunt I just pulled.

I bet the look on the doctors face was priceless.

Now only to figure out when to jump to.

AHAAAAAA, when Jabe is talking about her ancestry.

I jumped.

I turned up in a sort of part maintenance tunnel.

I saw the doctor and Jabe.

"So what's a tree like you doing in a place like this " I heard the doctor ask.

I leaned against the wall as they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Respect for the earth " Jabe answered not looking the doctor in the eyes.

I snorted and they both looked over to me leaning against the wall.

"Oh come on, everyone on this platform is worth zillions " I said with a sarcastic eye roll.

Jabe straightened up and the doctor rolled his eyes at me.

"Dramatic arnt you " the doctor said looking at me amused.

I shrugged and sent him a flirty smile.

"Guilty as charged " I pushed myself off the wall with my foot and walked over to them.

"You never answered Jabe " I asked.

She looked at us.

"Well, perhaps it is a case of having on the right occasion " she said glancing down.

"In case your share prices drop, I know you lot, you have massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's money in land " the doctor said looking around.

"All the same, we respect earth as family, so many species evolved from that planet, Mankind is only one, I am another, My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I am a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest" she stated.

"Excuse me " the doctor asked Jabe and she moved and he started scanning a door marked platform one.

"And what about your ancestry Doctor " the doctor froze .

"Perhaps you could tell a story or two, perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left, I scanned you earlier, the metal machine had trouble identifying you, and when it did, I wouldn't believe it, but I was right, I know where your from, forgive me for intruding but its remarkable that you even exist, I just wanted to say how sorry I am " Jabe finished her speech and put her hand on his arm, he looked at her with tears in her eyes.

_If she scanned him than she scanned me,_ _this convorsation should be good_ I thought with an eye roll.

The doctor glanced at me then so did took her hands off his arm and looked me in the eyes.

"And you " she said weary.

_Here we go_ I thought with a sigh.

"It gave me readings from you ... readings that made the metal crack and smoke "

She looked me closer in the eyes and gulped in fear.

"I didn't believe the readings, it was impossible, but now I'm looking in your eyes I see it, the turning, you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be alive, or even exist, but you do, and it scares me" she admitted watching me warly.

(The readings was my power, the vortex in my mind, I should be dead, it should have burnt me to oblivion, but I'm alive and have the power of the universe at my fingers and it terrifies her)

I smiled a sad smile at her.

"Me too, love, I have those same thoughts, but in the end it doesn't matter because it doesn't change what I am "

She looked away unable to maintain eye contact with me.

"I didn't ask for this " I said harshly and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I can't say I don't want it, but I never asked for it, _never_" I said stubbornly.

_This is why you cant tell anyone, thi is how they act, hell, she cant even look me in the eyes, i shouldnt have come here, _I thought in misery.

The doctor looked at me funny.

The door beeped and opened.

"Jabe " I said and the doctor and Jabe turned to look at me.

"You can not tell anyone what you found out about me " I said to her.

She looked at me hesitantly.

"Don't you see how you reacted ... how would everyone else " I asked deadly serious .

She nodded .

"No one will know ... I swear it "

I nodded my head in relief.

"On one condition " I froze and looked at her my eyes narrowing.

"Leave " she said sternly

I searched her eyes.

"Jabe, if I leave ... there will be consequences ... " I said warning her.

"And I will take them as they come " Jabe said stubbornly.

"You don't underst-" "Please " Jabe demanded of me.

_Im so sorry _I thought to myself looking at Jabe with eyes full of remorse .

I took two steps back and looked the doctor in the eyes .

The swirling in my eyes turned golden like looking into the TARDIS .

The doctors eyes widened in shock as he staired into my eyes.

I warped time and jumped with a crack and golden flash .

I jumped to the end of the day and looked out the window to see asteroids going past the shuttle.

I stood there looking at the burnt remains of my planet for at least half an hour, What if i hadnt touched that crack.

Would i still be with my family.

What am i going to do with my life now.

I was training to become an archeologist, but now.

I sighed in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair then shoved them in my pockets.

Then heard the doctor and rose .

They walked in the room but stopped when they saw me .

I stood there gazing out the window with my hands in my pockets as they slowly walked up to me .

"This is the way the world ends ... not with a bang but a whimper " I quoted my favorite poet .

The doctor looked at me surprised .

"Eliot "

I didn't even have the will to smile .

I just twitched my cheek .

"He's one of my favorites " I whispered .

"The end of the earth ... we were to busy saving ourselves ... no one saw it go ...all those years ... all that history ... and now its just ... " Rose stopped unable to say more .

"I grew up there " the doctor and rose looked at me.

"It doesn't mean that I'm human...its just ..I grew up there ..." I just stared at the chunks of my burnt planet .

I looked over to rose who looked like she was about to cry .

I don't want her to have to fell what I felt ...still feel ...

I grabbed roses hand and she turned and smiled at me then put her arm over my shoulder in a quick side hug.

"Come on Rose ... I have to show you something " the doctor said.

"Goodbye Rosie " I said to rose with a wink and smile .

She looked sad to be saying goodbye to me .

Then she waved and walked to the TARDIS .

"Goodbye Doctor " I said with a cheeky smirk.

He smiled back a cheeky grin at me and walked to the TARDIS .

"Oh ... and doctor ..." he turned around and looked at me .

"Naples is better then Cardiff " I Said then blew a kiss and my eyes turned golden , I winked and with crack of time energy and was gone ...

* * *

Thanks for reading ... review if you want ... vote ... constructive criticism welcomed ... no flames ... don't like don't read ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer, **__**I **__**don't **__**own **__**doctor **__**who, **__**nor **__**will **__**I **__**ever, **__**but, **__**jack **__**is **__**mine **__**and **__**so **__**is **__**her **__**idea **__**and **__**anything**__** else **__**that **__**is **__**with her.**__**  
**_

_**I'd like to apologize for any spelling errors in my spelling and stuff.**_

_**If the doctor is ooc to you please let me know and give me pointers if you have them, thank you.**_

_**I would also like to thank everyone who read my book and commented on it and followed it and me, you guys are Awesome, Thank You So Much.**_

_**If anybody is interested in being a beta, or knows anyone who would like to beta this story, please get ahold of me. **_

* * *

I think the unquiet dead is next, yeah.

I appeared on a street 1969, I looked down at my clothes and tisked.

"Now that just won't do " I said with a smirk and pictured a beautiful TARDIS blue dress that hugged my waist and chest perfectly, had no sleeves so my shoulders were bare and had black lace over it and the skirt part flowed and went down to my ankles.

I had flats on because I didn't need heals I stood eye to eye with the doctor only in my flats.

I have a shawl draped around my elbows that's a black lace and in the light sparkles TARDIS blue.

My thick black hair is in a loose braid that is going down the right side of my body.

"Much better " I smiled then looked back up.

When should I jump in I mused to myself.

I snapped.

When rose is trapped in the room.

I jumped into the room to see rose banging on the door.

I rushed over to rose and pulled her out of the way so the gelth in the human body couldn't get her.

She looked at me her eyes widening in pure disbelief and shock.  
"Jack " she gasped out.

I smiled a cat who ate canary smirk at her, full of mischief.  
"Hello Rosie ... good to see ya ".

I pushed her behind me and socked the gelth square in the face and it stumbled back into the other gelth, and they both hit wall.

The door flew open and the doctor looked at me than rose then the gelth and I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hands on my hips.

"You're late " I said.

He stared at me in shock then the noticed the gelth also in the room.

"It's a prank it must be, were under some mesmeric influence" Dickens exclaimed in shock looking at blue gelth in the human bodys.  
"Nope, afraid not, the dead are walking Charlie boy " I said with a grin of excitement.

Rose looked at the doctor who was still staring at me in shock still, I could practically see the wheels in his mind turning as he looked me over with suspicion.

"Who's your friend " Rose asked the doctor momentarily looking over my presence in the room.  
He looked at rose then Dickens.

"Charles Dickens " he said as if it were obvious.

"Okay " she said then the doctor with a last glance at me turned to the gelth.

"My names the Doctor, who are you then, What do you want".

"Failing, open the rift, were dying, trapped in this form, cannot sustain"then the two dead bodys screamed in pain and the gelth floated up out of their mouths and into the gas lamps.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well " I said then walked over to the body's.

I poked one with my foot.

"There dead, again " I said and looked to see everyone staring at me.

"Hello " I said with a knowing smirk, looking everyone over.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms, while rose just raised her eyebrows.

The doctor got that hard look in his eyes..the oncoming storm.  
_I'm __a __child __of __the __universe, __Bring __it __on __time lord, _I thought with a smirk .

"Who's up for some tea " I asked brushing off my dress.

* * *

We were down in the living room and Gwyneth was giving out tea.

She walked over to me and handed me a small cup.

"Earl Grey, Warm, no cream or sugar miss, just how you like"she said giving me smallest of smiles.

"Thank you"I said with an appreciative grin as she walked away.

I took a sip and practically melted, its brewed to perfection.

I finished my cup in a few gulps and set the cup down, returning to the world around me.

Rose was shouting out Sneed and I snickered which of course drew her attention to me.

The look in her eyes making me gulp in fear.

_Oh __god, __the __wrath __of __a __Tyler, __someone __save __me,_ I thought to myself.

"And you, how did you know I was here, how did you even get here, who are you, are you following us " Rose drilled me with questions.

I played it cool though and only looked on at her with amusement.

"I thought we had this conversation, I'm professor Jack Smith, as for your other questions, I knew you were here because I have a gift, depending on how you're looking at it a curse, how I got here is another conversation we don't have time for now as things are about to escalate, and as for am I following you ... no ... mostly no ... more or less no?" I shrugged and leaned against the wall post like the doctor was who was watching the entire exchange with raised eyebrows.

Gwyneth walked in and put the cup next to the doctor on the mantelpiece.

"Two sugars sir ... just how you like it"The doctor gives her a look as she walked away.

A flash of cold washed over me and I got dizzy and my eyesight blurry, My fingertips tingled, I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear my vision.

_That's not supposed to happen, _I thought breathlessly as the pressure behind my eyes lifted.

I opened my eyes after a second and looked up to the eyes of the doctor.

I looked away just as quickly to my fingers and rubbed them together trying to get the tingly feeling away.

"Miss Jack " Gwyneth asked uncertainly.

I looked up at her in confusion

"Yes love" I said my eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you well miss " she asked concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, does this happen often " I said and looked back at my fingers.

"The feeling will come back miss-"."-Belle " I cut her off "Please, call me belle"I insisted.

She smiled a hesitant smile at me.

"Miss belle"She said.

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

She knew I meant just call me belle, as I knew she wouldn't.

She smiled back and walked away.

"If you're going to deny it don't waste my time, shut up, what about the gas" the doctor asked sneed.

"Rude" I scolded him with a disapproving look.

He ignored me. _stupid __time lor_d I thought.

"That's new sir, never seen anything like it" Sneed said and I realized he was staring at me, more like leering.

The down side of being beautiful, you get attention from those you don't want it from.

"That means it's getting stronger, the rift is getting wider and something's leaking through".

I tone everything out and think of what's going to happen and see the doctor and Charles talking in a room then me, Gwen, and rose, in the pantry.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts to see the doctor watching me a weird expression on his face.

_Don't __get __me __wrong__ ... __I'll __take __attention __as __I __get __it__ ... __but __all __this __starring __is __starting __to __grate __on __my __nerves, __especially __from __sneed, __he __keeps __looking__ at me __like __I'm __a __piece __of __meet __I'm __going __to __throw __him __in to __a __black __hole __and __laugh __as __he's __sucked __in to __oblivion, _I though with spite as I glared at him.

He caught my heated glare and looked away quickly.

The doctor walked by me to get up to dickens shooting me a warning look from the corner of his eyes.

_that's__ odd __its __almost __like __he __could __hear __my __thoughts,_ I shook myself out of those thoughts, _That's impossible though._

I walked over to the pantry where Gwyneth was talking to rose.

They are talking about her powers.

"It's a curse " I said.

They both turned and looked at me standing in the doorway.

"I don't see it as such miss " Gwyneth said looking down.

"Mines different then yours love, you see into people, their hearts, there minds, I see every thing else, and it hurts " I admitted "It's like a pounding in my head, never-ending pressure in my mind weighing me down, billions upon billions upon billions of voices all at once, its enough to drive the most level-headed man insane" I smiled a sad smile at her.

"I see it " she said looking at me intensely in the eyes "The drums in four pounding away, the voices, people screaming for help, reality's burning in your presence, the turning, a lady of time and her lost lord, the big bad wolf "with that I pushed her out of my head and threw up mental barriers.

"That was dangerous Gwyneth " I said the most serious Rose had ever seen me.

"Not many can look into me and stay sane when they look away" I smiled a humorless smile at her.

"All that stuff, in your head miss, how can you do it " she said looking at me frightened

I smiled at her a secretive smile and winked.

"I'm sorry" Gwyneth said looking down ashamed "My mam used to say I had the sight, like you miss belle, but she told me to hide it " she said looking at rose then me.

But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right" I looked over to the doctor wondering how much he heard.

By the look he kept shooting me, all of it, and he wanted answers.

_He doesnt know __what __I am,_ I thought, doctor glanced at me while he was talking to the girls.

_He's honestly and truly baffled by me,_ I mussed to myself in my head and walked by the doctor out of the room walking into the other room I got dizzy again.

My vision blurred and I stumbled and put my hand against the wall and leaned on it.

My vision only became more black till I shut my eye's, my head dropped a bit as it became harder to breathe.

"Jack "I heard a voice from far away.

Something touched my arm and I pushed myself forward pushing down the horrible feeling I kept getting, a feeling that made me want to hurl.

"Jack "Someone said more urgently and shook my arm a bit.

I opened my eyes and my vision cleared and I was looking into the concerned eyes of the doctor, with rose and Gwyneth on other side of him.  
"I'm fine " I said in a weak voice than cleared my throat.

They all gave me a look.

"I'm Fine" I insisted not looking into their eyes.

My body and mind just aren't used to all the energy and power I absorbed yet, I need to relax and get used to it

I took another deep breath and pushed myself off the wall only to trip and have the doctor catch me.

He smells musky, like sandal wood and leather, it suited this regeneration.

I looked up into his eyes and felt, I don't know, something, new.

His eyes are deep and filled with the horrors of the life of running he's had to live ... but it only made him kind, and I can kind of understand that, I don't want anyone to know what being this alone is like, and it's not sadness, iv felt sadness, and this is hollow, and empty, and cold.

Being so close to the man I for so long thought of as my hero was a bit disorienting and made me feel imperfect.

I realized I was staring and looked down and pushed myself off of the doctor.

"Thanks " I said my voice a little huskier then normal and heat ran up my neck tinting my cheeks and the tips of my ears a light pink.

I cleared my throat and walked away avoiding the doctors eyes, and trying to slow down my pounding heart.

I walked into the living room and sat down in a chair furthest from everyone.

I just wanted to be left to my thoughts for a bit, i closed my eyes, my brain was getting heavy, I hadn't slept in, lets see when I was human I had pulled an all nighter the night before watching doctor who, and that was like 26 hours plus the end of the world was at least 5 and now would be at least two, plus the emotional trauma I went through, my brain wants to shut off and not work for a bit.

Something soft and warm touched my arm startling me and my eyes shot open and I jumped up and was out of the chair faster than you could blink.

I looked over to the doctor who was next to the arm of the chair watching me with slightly worry filled eyes.

"I'm fine"I said to the doctor and shot him a fake smile.

"Let's go perform a séance, you can interrogate me later"I said with a glance in his direction.

"Promise"He asked with a cheeky grin, but he had a seriousness in his eyes, that, to be frank, frightened me a bit, i had always hated confrontation.

"Truth is I'm as curious as you are" I shrugged with a flirty smirk masking my true emotions.

He gave me a long look, as if seeing me for the first time.

I didn't like it, not one bit, my smirk fell off and I just stared back at him, his intense stair made me feel like he could see through my mask, and it made me feel vulnerable.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued to stare at me.

"Age before beauty"I sassed him as I crossed my arms defensively, he raised his eyebrows at me then turned around and walked out to the dining area.

All the alarms in my head were going off, must get away from the doctor, just run, or avoid him.

I looked at the seats that the only two chairs open were next to each other, I saw rose and she gave me an uneasy look, not a distrustful one, but it was uncertain.

I rolled my eye's.

_It's not the first time people have been hesitant to trust or like me._

_The question was why does it hurt so bad, that look._

I walked over to the table and sat down.

I looked at the table avoiding looking into anyone's eyes and just stared at the table top.

Because _you had wanted for things to be different, even hoped for it._

She bit her lip and looked away from me.

_Hope, _I scuffed bitterly to myself.

_Nothing's ever going to change, I'll always be the outcast._

_Maybe I'm better off alone._

I shook myself out of those depressive thoughts and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"This is how madame mortlock summons those from the land of mists from down in big town, come, we must all join hands" Gwyneth said.

"I can't take part in this"Dickens exclaimed and stood up.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind"The doctor insisted.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. séance? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing"Dickens insisted stubbornly.

"Now don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium"The doctor said with a cheeky grin.

"I can't believe you just said that"Rose said with a small smile on her face as she looked at the doctor and shook her head.

"Come on we might need you"The doctor insisted again.

Dickens looked at the doctor again then sat back down with all of us.

We all joined hands.

I then looked to Gwyneth.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out"The doctpr said encouraging her.

_He wouldn't be encouraging her if he knew what was going to happen in the end. _I thought bitterly to myself.

Then i felt something, like a tug in the back of my mind, you know the feeling when someone lightly tugs on your hair, that's what it felt like only, painful.

It pulled again.

_What the hell is that_. I thought and squeezed my eyes closed trying to find where the sensation is coming from.

"Jack " I heard the doctor whisper to me and I was snapped out of my head and looked over at the doctors slightly concerned look.

_Why is he worried over me, he doesn't even know me._

The doctor gave me an intense look that made me nervous.

_Why the bloody hell does he keep giving me that god damned look, _I thought taken aback by it.

He turned away from me and back to Gwyneth.

She has her eyes closed and a stubborn expression on her face, and it brought back the feeling I had before of not saving her.

She is supposed to die, it's the will of the universe, could I change it, yes, but I wont, because if I don't then so many things wont happen, I have to let her die.

"Speak to us, are you there, spirits come speak to us so that we may relieve your burden" Gwyneth said and I started feeling dizzy again the tugging sensation coming back full force.

Like there was pressure on my head, pushing in my skull.

Like something trying to force its way out.

Then whispering started.

"Can you hear that "Rose asked the doctor.

My vision started to blur but I pushed the splitting pain away again.

_Why does this keep happening, _I thought in despair as the pressure got worse.

"Nothing can happen this is sheer folly "Dickens stated sounding slightly panicked and scared, unwilling to even try to believe in what was happening.

"Look at her"Rose insisted to dickens.

"I can see them, I can feel them " Gwyneth whispered as if in a trance.

The pain momentarily subsided, and I was able to open my eye's.

Gelth tendrils leaked out above her head and behind her but her expression took on a pained one, and my heart clenched as Remembered that I have the ability to save her bur couldnt.

"What's it saying "Rose asked.

"You'll find out soon Rosie " I answered staring hard at the Gelth tendrils.

"They can't get through the rift, Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it, now look deep allow them through" the doctor said encouragingly.

"I can't " Gwyneth exclaimed scared.

I looked over to see the doctors desperate face.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link".

Another tug came, this time stronger than the rest.

My head started throbbing and I let out a shaky breathe the pain so much more intense than the other times.

"Yes "Gwyneth breathed out.

Blue wispy outlines of children appeared behind Gwen.

"Great god ... spirits from the other side " dickens exclaimed in wonder and fright.

"The other side of the universe " the doctor corrected not even looking away from the Gelth.

They speak in two children's voices and Gwen speaks with them, they were all speaking together in sync.

"Pity us, Pity the Gelth, there is so little time, help us "They begged the doctor.

"What do you want us to do " the doctor asked after a moment's hesitation.

"The girl, Take the girl to the rift make the bridge " They begged.

"What for " the doctor asked suspicious.

"We are so very few, the last of our kind, we face extinction" they said desperately.

"Why, what happened " the doctor asked sort of bought over for he could relate to the story.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came"  
"War ... what war " dickens asked properly baffled.

"The time war, The whole universe convulsed, The time war raged, invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms, Our bodies waisted away, Were trapped in this gaseous state"

"So that's why you need the corpses " the doctor realized.

The pain was so bad now I wanted to scream, but I held it in, I could barely breathe it felt like someone was taking away my life force slowly and painfully, just pulling it away.

Like a cut that's slowly bleeding out and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again" I couldn't hear the rest of what was being said by the gelth because my ears started ringing.

I felt something wet dripped down my nose and it smelt coppery.

It felt like an eternity before the pounding in my head slowly faded.

There was a thunk as Gwyneth collapsed on the table.

The tugging went away and I sighed in relief.

Rose jumped up from her spot at the table and rushed over to Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth"she shouted.

"It's all true"Dickens muttered in disbelief.

"Are you okay"Rose asked the unconscious Gwyneth.

"It's all true"he muttered to himself again.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the man.

I opened my eyes and looked at Gwyneth and Rose.

"Dont worry love, she's only asleep, the power was too much for her body to handle, let her sleep and get her strength back up, she'll be awake in a bit"I said to rose.

Rose looked over to me and her eyes widened.

"Your nose"she said and everybody turned to look at me.

I put my hand u to my face and wiped the wet from under my nose and looked at it.

Red.

Blood.

I quickly covered up my nose and stood up and walked out of the room, and walked to the wash room.

I glanced around till found rags.

I grabbed one and held it to my nose, it doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore, I wiped away the blood and dropped the rag on the floor.

The house will be nothing but ash by the end of the night anyway.

I walked back out to the dinning room and it was empty so I walked into the sitting room to see the doctor laying Gwyneth out on the couch.

I walked over to an empty chair and sat down, ignoring e eyes of every one as I did so.

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing in the quiet of the room.

"Are you okay Jack"a worried voice asked me after a second of silence.

I opened my eyes surprised by the question.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be"I asked feigning confusion.

Her eyebrows scrunched together into a v of concern on her forehead.

"Your nose was bleeding"she said as if it were obvious.

"Oh that? Yeah it was nothing"I shrugged brushing it off.

She opened her mouth to say more.

"You should get a wash cloth for Gwyneth"I suggested to her cutting her off.

She gave me a look, then glanced to Gwyneth, and the worry for Gwyneth must have been more important than her need of answers from me because she shot me one last glance then left the room to get the stuff she would need.

_First she doesn't trust me now she still doesn't trust me but she's also worried about me? Confusing._ _I never really have been good at making friends. _I thought with humor as Rose walked out.

_What am I going to do, when this is all over, im going to have to find somewhere to go. At least somewhere i could crash for the night._

I sighed and pinched the top of my nose.

"What was that"A voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see the doctor standing in front of me.

"What?"I asked actually confused this time.

"With youre nose bleed, are you okay"the doctor asked giving me his intense look.

"Oh that was nothing I'm fine"i smiled at him.

_I was only in unbearable agony for a few minuets, but other than the splitting headache and slight bleeding from the brain I'm peachy._ I thought sarcastically to myself.

His eye brows twitched.

"You sure"he asked giving me a knowing look.

"Its nothing that will kill me"

_I hope._

His eyebrows twitched again.

"But why was your nose bleeding"he pressed me.

"Does it matter, at least im not dead"

_yet._

He looked at me a blank look on his face.

_Hmmmmmm, he must know im lying, kudos to him then, there's nothing he could do to help me anyway, it's only a matter of time, that nose bleed was nothing compared to whats actually in store for me._

I gave him a small fake smile and then closed my eyes relaxing back into the chair.

_I'm tired...so tired_. I closed my eyes and bit back a yawn.

I heard Rose walk back in and walk over to Gwyneth.

"I don't see what the problem is Rose"the doctor brought up.

_Fool, he might as well dig his own grave too ._I thought with a snort in his direction.

"You can't just use dead body's, they were people once, you can't just let them be taken and walked around in"Rose snapped forcefully back at the doctor.

The doctor didn't respond.

_I can understand both point of views, I mean, if i could get my family back, but they only had to be in someone elses body's im sure i could live with it, but from the other point of view, the family's of the dead body's that would be used, im sure it would be more than painful for them, i mean, if like my sister or something just died id want to bury her so that i knew she was at peace, but having some one else come in and re-use the body would kill me inside. Even if we didn't know the body's before they were ' recycled ' someone still did._

I chewed over my thoughts.

I glanced around the room then caught the doctors eyes as i realised he was staring at me.

_That look, it's the third time ive caught him looking at me with it, Its full of empathy and confusion, _I looked away from him.

I chewed over what's going to happen in my head and bit my lip anxiously.

_I should help, no, _ I shook my head, i_ can't, it's a fixed point, it has to happen._

_I shouldnt be here. _I glanced around.

Sneed was talking to Dickens, rose was dabbing at Gwen's forehead and the doctor was leaning on the door frame staring intensely into space.

_I wonder what he's thinking so hard about._ I thought curiously

It wasnt long that rose sat there mopping Gwyneth's forehead till she fidgeted then opened her eyes.

"It's alright you just sleep"Rose muttered mopping up Gwyneth's head.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?"She said softly with determination.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival".The doctor said looking at Gwen with an unreadable expression.

Rose turned around angrily.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles."she snapped at the doctor.

The doctor sighed but didn't press the matter.

_Shes not a child, and their deciding her fate for her, its her choice, if she wants to fight, who is rose to stop her and, if she doesn't, who is the doctor to ask her to._

_Either way, the universe is on her side. _I thought sadly.

Rose gave Gwyneth a cup of water. "Drink this"

"Well what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?"Sneed asked.

"Alians"the doctor answered with a small nod.

"Like ... foreigners, you mean?"Dickens asked not understanding the explanation.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there"the doctor pointed to the ceiling.

"Brecon"Dickons asked still, if not more, confused.

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes"The doctor explained.

"Which is why they need the girl"Dickens realised.

So the mans not completely clueless.

"Their not having her"Rose said stubbornly.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."The doctor said to rose, becoming slightly agitated.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."Dickens muttered in wonder, i could see his mind spinning with all the information.

The doctor nodded in confirmation.

"Good system, It might work"

Rose got up and walked over to the doctor.

"You can't let them run around inside dead people!"Rose hissed at the doctor.

"Have humans always been so pushy"I wondered out loud eyeing Rose with curiosity.

All the inhabitants of the room turned to me.

"Look Rose, I get that you're trying to protect her, but your also taking away her choice, the both of you are"I said looking back and forth between them almost scoldingly.

"Although Rose is right about them using her and the body's, it's not right, but it's also not wrong, neither of you are going at this the right way"I said and stood up.

"And what is the right way"the doctor asked me, almost challengingly.

I looked him square in the eyes and turned to Gwyneth.

She was looking at me with a mix of emotions on her face.

"Gwyneth, you're the one with the power to do this, what do you want"I asked her.

"Look you don't understand whats going on"Rose interupted her response.

"You would say that"I said to her.

Rose looked back at me somewhat insulted.

"It's verry clear in your head rose"I explained to her."You think she's stupid"

She looked taken aback by that.

"Now that's not fair"

"But she's right miss"Gwyneth interupted.

"IIt' true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"She asked him.

"You don't _have _to do anything"the doctor stated.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me"She demanded.

The doctor smiled at her.

_Holy mission, _I scuffed to myself in my head.

_How can people have such blind faith that they can trust in things they cant even see _I wondered to myself not understanding.

The doctor glanced at me a confused look on his face, then he turned back to Gwyneth.

"We need to find the rift."The doctor said as he approached Sneed and Dickens.

"This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"The doctor asked looking at sneed with a determined look on his face.

"That would be the morgue"Sneed said with absolute certainty.

Rose scuffed still disgruntled about Gwyneth helping.

"No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there"she muttered to herself.

"My thoughts exactly"I said to her, she turned to me and I shot her a small smile.

She hesitated at first then gave me a hesitant smile back.

She was still unsure of me but at least the smile was genuine.

* * *

"Talk about bleak house"the doctor said as we walked into the morgue.

"The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869"

I snorted at roses comment.

"Time, isnt a straight line Rose"I commented.

She gave me a blank look and every body stopped to turn and look at me.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."I said to her.

"What"she asked me more confused than before.

"Sorry, its how a very old friend of mine once said to another friend to help the later friend understand time"I said with a shrug.

Everybody just stared at me like i was crazy.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Time is in flux. It's changing every second. One single decision of one normal person is all it takes to rewrite time, A little advice love, Never meddal with the past, Your little world could be rewritten like that"

I snapped my fingers.

"Nothing is safe Rosie, Remember that."I said dead serious.

"I think the room is getting colder"I said getting things back on track.

The Gelth flood into the room. Their leader positions itself in an archway. It has the voice of a child.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him"the gelth cried out.

"Promise you won't hurt her!"Rose demanded but was ignored by the gelth.

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth"They begged.

That's what I hate about them.

They use him.

My doctor, to get what they want they use his guilt against him.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?"Th Doctor said.

"My angels. I can help them live"Gwyneth said in awe of the aliens.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my hands into fists.

"Okay where's the weakest point"the doctor asked the Gelth.

"Here, beneath the arch"They answered.

_I can do this, I have to._

I opened my eyes to see Gwyneth positioned under the ark.

Rose rushed to her.

"You don't have to do this"she said.

Gwyneth gave her a small smile and put her hand on Roses cheek.

"My angels"She muttered.

_I'm so sorry. _I thought as there was a blast of energy and rose was push backwards and stumbled.

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!"The Gelth demanded.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come"Gwyneth said then I felt something bend in my mind and I hissed in pain and doubled over.

I clutched my head as the pain radiated and pulsed in sync with the power from the rift.

Wet dripped down my nose.

_Oh that's great my brains bleeding again._

_"_Jack"

I looked to see who called my name, and saw the doctor looking at my with concern.

"I'm fine"I said and grimaced in pain as I straightened up.

"Bridgehead established"The gelth said.

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"Gweneth cried out.

"It is begun! The bridge is made!"

Gwyneth's mouth opened and the gelth came rushing out of it.

"She has given herself to the gelth"The say in glee.

"Theres rather a lot of them, eh"Dickens said nervously as the gelth continued to pour out of her mouth.

"The bridge is open, we descend"The figure in the middle of the arch said and the gelth's color tinted and turned a bright red.

"The gelth will come through in force"the once childish voice and figure turning demonic.

"You said you were few in number"Dickens exclaimed in fright.

"A few billion, and all of us in need of corpses"The Gelth said with evil mirth.

A few gelth float into the bodies and the slowly rise.

"Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-"

" stay back"Rose exclaimed, but was too late.

I watched as the gelth wrapped its arm around his neck and i heard a sickening crack and another gelth flew into his body.

The Gelth let go of sneed and he looked at us with empty dead eyes.

"Doctor, Rose, Dickens"I said and took a step back.

"I think its gone a little bit wrong"the doctor commented.

"Just a bit yeah"I said off handedly to him.

"I have joined the legions of the gelth, come, march with us"the gelth now inhabiting sneeds body said.

"No"Dickens cried out frightened.

The corpses advanced on me the doctor and rose.

"We need bodies, all of you, dead, the human race, dead"

They continued walking forward and me rose and the doctor, were pushed back against a cell door.

"Gweneth, stop them, send them back, now"The doctor begged fearfully.

"Three more bodies, make them vessels for the gelth"

I grabbed rose and the doctor and shoved them into the cell behind us, and i jumped in and closed the bars and locked it with my mind.

"I- I can't! I'm sorry"Dickens exclaimed in terror and ran away back upstairs.

"Give your life to glory, sacrifice your lives to the gelth"

"I trusted you, I pitied you"the doctor said betrayel clear on his face and in his voice.

"We don't want your pity, we want this world and all its flesh"the gelth hissed at the doctor.

I watched in awe as the doctors face went from betrayed to a cold mask.

"Not while im alive"the doctor said, his cold angry voice rang clearly around the morgue.

"Then live no more"they hissed at him.

"Can i compliment you on your game face before we die"I said to the doctor with a smirk.

He turned to me.

"I bet your good at poker"I flirted with him.

He smiled back at me.

"But I can't die."Rose muttered fearfully.

She turned and looked at the Doctor for reassurance.

"Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?!"She asked the doctor in disbelief and fear.

"I'm sorry"was the doctors only response to her.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"But its 1869, how can I die now"

"Time isn't a straight line, like Jack said, It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here."The doctor said with sorrow in his voice.

"It's not your fault i wanted to come"Rose tried to comfort him with a smile.

"What about me?"The doctor exclaimed "I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!"

The look on his face was pure horror.

"In Cardiff!"

I snorted at them.

They both looked over to me.

"No, sorry, don't mind me, you two continue on with your pity party, and I'll just stand back, and watch"I said in amusement.

"Arnt you scared"Rose asked.

"Of what, Gas invading human bodies"I snorted.

"I've seen the entirety of space and time, Rose Tyler"I said with a smile remembering the time vortex.

"And they are tiny"I said looking at the Gelth.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"dickims said as he ran back into the morgue.

"What'er you doing?"the doctor asked confused as dickens ran to a lamp and turned the gas all the way up.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!"Dickens explained as hee turns another one on.

It looked like a lit bulb went off over the doctors head.

"Brilliant. Gas!"He exclaimed with a grin.

"What, so we choke to death instead?"Rose asked not understanding.

I chuckled at her cheek and sass.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!"Dickens askedin a rush covering his mouth with a rag.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"He shouted excited.

Then the corpses all decide to turn on Dickens instead.

"I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon."He said frightened.

The corpses advance dangerously on him.

"If not immediately."

"Plenty more!"the doctor smiled as he smashes a gas canister against the wall and all the creatures are sucked from the bodies with a scream.

"It's working."Dickens said with a smile.

The Doctor Me and Rose are finally free to come out of the cell.

I step out last and stare at Gwyneth.

Regret, anger, and hate.

I regret not helping her, anger because i could have, and hate because i didnt, i was too afraid of changing the timelines that i sat by and let an in innocent child die.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels."The doctor yelled, trying to convince her.

"Liars."She breathed out.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"The doctor pleaded with her.

"Can't breathe."Rose choaked out.

_Hmmm i hadn't even noticed the gas in the air, weird._

"Charles, get her out."The doctor demanded.

Dickens grabs Rose's arm, but she shakes him off.

"I'm not leaving her!"She tried to yell between coughs.

"They're too strong."Gweneth whispered a dead look on her face.

My heart clenched and a new wave of self-hatred washed over me.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people - non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."The doctor explained softly to Her.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out."She said firmly.

Her hand goes to her apron pocket and she takes out a box of matches. Rose rushes forwards

"You can't"She begged with tears in her eyes.

"Leave this place!"Gweneth demanded.

The Doctor grabs Rose's shoulders.

"Rose get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!"The doctor demanded and Dickens and Rose leave the Morgue.

Tears filled my eyes as the doctor holds his hand out for the matches.

"Now give that to me."he said softly but firmly.

Gwyneth does not respond to him.

"It's no use"I said.

The doctor turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry, she's been dead since she opened the bridge Doctor"I explained with sorrow.

He looked back to Gwyneth than over to me.

The Doctor places his hand on Gwyneth's neck, feeling for a pulse.

His face fell and he dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry."He said with grief.

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you."He whispered to her.

He grabbed my hand and runs from the Morgue.

Gweneth takes a match out of the box and waits for a few moments, to be sure the Doctor and me are safely out of the house.

Then she strikes the match.

The whole house goes up in flames, the Doctor and me dove out of the doorway only just in time to join Rose and Dickens.

Rose fixed him with a look that plainly asks why Gwyneth is not with us.

The Doctor looked back at her with a look of regret.

"She didn't make it."Rose understood and whispered.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift."The doctor said not looking rose in the eyes.

My hands were clenched in fists at my side.

"At such a cost. The poor child."Dickens muttered with pity.

Rose hadn't looked away from the doctor since he came back out of the house.

The doctor finally looked rose in the eyes.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

I composed myself.

"What do you mean?"Rose asked, her eyebrows crunching together in confusion.

"She was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."I explained with a blank face.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"But ... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that?"Rose asked

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor"Dickens said with a slight smile

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know."Rose muttered to herself and all four of us gazed at the burning house.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Dickens, and Me arrived back at the TARDIS, after a short walk down the street.

"Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!"The doctor said with a grin.

He put the key in the lock.

"What're you going to do now?"Rose asked Dickens with a small smile.

"I shall take the mail-coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

I chuckled at how he sounded.

"You've cheered up!"The doctor realized with a full-blown grin.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!"Dickens said enthusiastically

"Do you think that's wise?"Rose asked.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

I chuckled again.

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you."The doctor shook Dickens' hand.

"Fantastic."He grinned than turned to me.

"What about you"He asked me drawing everybody's attention to me.

"What about me what"I asked confused.

"What are you going to do now"The doctor asked.

I shrugged._"_Visit a crash landing most likely"  


"I've never seen one of those in person, I hope its fun"I grinned to myself wondering how the doctor would react tomorrow when he sees me.

I smirk to myself.

"Well as fun as this was i have trouble to be starting, and people to start fights with, till next time ladys"I smirked at all of them then bent time and space and jumped back into the white room I started out in.

That was a pain, and dear lord i can not breathe in this corset dress.

I shifted space and time and a bright light covered my body then went away.

I looked down to see grey skinny jeans, TARDIS blue muscle shirt, TARDIS blue converse, my leather jacket, and my stun gun, but instead of a scarf I have a grey bandana around my neck.

I looked back up and smirked.

I know just when to jump to.

With a flash of golden light I was long gone.

**_Thanks f_****_or r_****_eading_****_ ... _****_review_****_ ... favorite_****_ ... _****_constructive_****_ criticism _****_welcomed_****_ ... _****_no _****_flames _****_please_****_ ... _****_don't like don't read _****_..._**_**if th**__**e d**__**octor s**__**eems ooc t**__**o **__**you tell **__**me **__**and g**__**ive m**__**e **__**pointers**__** ... **__**I'm go**__**od b**__**ut the**__**re's al**__**ways r**__**oom f**__**or i**__**mprovement**__** ... **__**thanks for reading.**_  
**_Good bye l_**_**oves**_  
**_Bela_**


End file.
